KITA MELEPAS CERITA KE UDARA KETIKA HUJAN BELUM REDA
by chololo
Summary: "Terkadang ketika kita jatuh cinta, sebenarnya kita hanya butuh berbicara"/untuk ulang tahun bii akari yang sudah terlambat :)


KITA MELEPAS CERITA KE UDARA KETIKA HUJAN BELUM REDA

disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

**_cinta sebenarnya hanya butuh berbicara_**

* * *

Untuk tersayang, Bii Akari :)

* * *

Hujannya belum reda. Seperti kemarin, ada payung merah disana, tergeletak manis diatas jajaran loker siswa. Entah milik siapa, seperti sengaja ditinggalakan. Lipatan yang sangat rapi untuk ukuran payung yang ditinggalkan, ah, mungkin tertinggal. Dua hari tertinggal?

Ada sekelumpit niat membawanya pulang, ah, tidak. Itu milik orang.

Hari ini aku kembali menerjang hujan.

000

Menjelang ujian akhir semester tiba-tiba perpustakaan terlihat lebih ramai. Pojok ruangan yang menjadi tempat favoritku membaca pun sudah terisi. Dia disana. Mata kami bertemu, dan aku merasa masuk jauh kedalam manik hitamnya, segera aku tersadar, kemudian pergi dengan keadaaan wajah merona.

Aku hanya bisa mengharap ini kebetulan. Iya, ini kebetulan.

Sejak tahun ajaran pertama aku memang sudah menyukainya. Hanya saja dia terlalu jauh, terlalu populer. Dia seperti cahaya berdiri, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatap silau dengan sebelah tangan menutup mata. Sejak kelas dua kami menempati kelas yang sama. Aku harap ini hanya kebetulan saja. Aku tidak suka berharap lebih, aku selalu ingat bahwa aku hanya gadis biasa.

Tempat yang sepi saat istirahat hanya belakang gedung perpustakaan, aku biasa disini sendiri, bukan karena tidak punya teman, hanya saja membaca adalah hal yang harus aku lakukan sendirian.

Tiba-tiba aku mendongak keatas, dari jendela perpustakaan aku merasa diperhatikan.

Aku sedang berimajinasi seolah-olah aku sedang menatap mata seseorang.

000

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menunggu hujan reda, biasanya aku lebih suka menerjang hingga halte bus depan sekolah, namun kali ini entah mengapa aku merasa malas melakukannya.

Dua jam berlalu, belum ada tanda-tanda akan reda sepertinya. Aku melirik payung merah yang masih ditinggal pemiliknya, mungkin kali ini aku harus meminjamnya. Hari mulai gelap, sementara jaket hitam yang sengaja aku beli kemarin mulai tidak bisa menghalau hawa musim hujan.

Ketika aku menyentuh lipatannya, tangan seseorang juga terlihat disana.

Aku mendongakkan kepala dan nyaris terlonjak.

"I-ini payungmu?" sial, aku merasa gugup. Meskipun lorong ini agak gelap, namun aku dapat melihat jelas wajahnya.

"Ya."

Aku buru-buru menarik tanganku, merasa malu karna hampir saja membawa pulang payung orang lain.

"M-maaf ak-aku tidak bermaksud mencuri payungmu, aku permisi du—"

"Kita bisa bersama-sama sampai halte depan."

"Apa?" sial, aku nyaris berteriak seperti hilang akal. Tadi dia apa? 'bersama-sama sampai halte depan' katanya?

Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku sedang berkutat dengan imajinasi dan debaran jantugku sendiri.

Dia memanggilku, aku mendongakkan kepala ketika dia sudah siap dengan payung merahnya.

"Ayo."

Aku seperti terhipnotis.

Aku harap dia tidak dapat mendengar debaran jantungku, juga tidak melihat wajahku yang perlahan-lahan mulai merona.

Jarak ini terlalu dekat, bahkan beberapa kali kami harus saling menempel untuk melindungi diri dari hujan.

Ah, aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini.

Hujan, payung merah, dan laki-laki yang aku sukai sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

000

Sejak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, kami sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu. Kelas kami dibagi menjadi dua agar pembelajaran lebih kondusif. Ujuan nasional sudah didepan mata, intensitas belajarku semakin meningkat. Bahkan untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama teman pun tidak bisa.

Ranting pohon mengetuk-ngetuk jendela ketika hujan belum juga reda.

Aku melirik ponsel diatas nakas, tiba-tiba imajinasiku bermain nakal. Aku membayangkan satu pesan datang, ketika kubuka, ada nomor asing beserta ucapan selamat malam. Pada pojok bawah sebelah kiri terdapat nama pengirim pesan. Uchiha Sasuke.

Suara ibu yang menyuruhku turun makan malam membuat buyar.

Aku tersenyum sendu. Ah, mana mungkin.

000

tetek bengek tentang ujian nasional berlalu beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sasuke dan aku sepertinya mengambil perguruan tinggi yang berdeda. Seharusnya perasaan ini tak terbawa sampai sekarang, aku seperti orang bodoh yang membawa layang-layang dari masa lalu. Menerbangkannya ditanah lapang bernama ketidak pastian, sepanjang waktu.

Aku tidak tertarik menjalin suatu hubungan dekat dengan lelaki lain, merasa asing jika harus jatuh cinta diatas harapan lama.

Sudah mencoba berhenti, namun anak tangga dari perasaan ini terus menerus aku susuri. Munafik sekali.

Hari itu aku berharap lebih. Aku membawa _dark chocholate_ buatanku sendiri, aku berniat memberikan padanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih untuk waktu itu.

Malam itu aku menggunakan gaun merah sepanjang lutut, memberanikan diri memasangkannya dengan sepatu hak tinggi sewarna langsat kulitku, serta pulasan _make up_ tipis hasil karya Ino—teman sebangkuku. Pesta perpisahan khusus kelas tiga kali ini bertempat dihalaman sekolah yang telah didesain sedemikian rupa.

Aku melihatnya. Setelan jas hitam, rahang wajahnya terlihat semakin tegas, tatapan matanya masih setajam hari itu. Mataku berubah sayu, ia membawa mawar merah. Seseorang akan menerimanya, dan coklatku hanya akan menjadi lelucon semata.

Malam itu aku berusaha untuk tidak bertemu dengannya selama pesta.

Kejadian itu memang sudah lama berlalu, terkadang aku masih saja mengandai-andai bagaimana kalau kami bertemu. Tiba-tiba dia ada disini, kemudian berkata hai kepadaku.

Kebetulan hari ini hujan, membuatku berimajinasi tentang payung merahnya yang berhari-hari ketinggalan. Aku tersenyum geli, bisa-bisanya mahasiswi hukum sepertiku menghayal adegan sinetron seperti itu?

Aku hampir saja menerjang hujan, sebuah suara familiar dari belakang muncul, membuat sekujur tubuhku menegang.

"Hujannya belum reda."

* * *

_Aku ingin berhenti berharap_

_Namun seketika berkeinginan terus berjuang menyukaimu_

_\- Haruno Sakura-  
_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Acara televisi malam ini benar-benar membosankan. Selain film manusia setengah bermacam-macam hewan, berita pada stasiun tivi lain hanya menampilkan berita yang kemarin sudah dimuat disurat kabar.

Aku mendengus kasar ketika artis televisi berperan sebagai binatang entah-apa-itu. Sebaiknya aku masuk kekamar.

Rintik gerimis mulai terbawa angin, menempel pada kaca jendela. Aku tersenyum tipis mendapati ingatan tentang hujan. Gadis yang menarik itu selalu terlihat paling tangguh kerika berlari menerjang hujan.

Sudah jelas ada payung menganggur berhari-hari disana. Dasar sok kuat.

Tadi pun sama, ketika aku memperhatikan dari sudut yang tidak dia sadari, aku mengira kali ini ia akan mengambil payung itu.

Ketika langkahnya semakin dekat, detik berikutnya ia berbalik, kembali menerjang hujan sendirian.

Tersenyum masam. Mengapa dia susah sekali didapatkan?

Tak cukupkah payungku melindunginya dari hujan?

000

Saat sedang membaca buku, sedikit merasa risih mendapati beberapa siswi cekikikan dibelakangku.

Aku menghela napas bosan.

Ketika aku berniat bernjak dari tempat dudukku, sepasang emerald menatapku. Gadis itu disana, berdiri menatapku kemudian pergi dengan wajah merona. Aku kembali menyamankan diri, tidak jadi pergi.

Wajahnya ketika merona lebih cantik dari biasanya.

Di memang istimewa. Dia berbeda.

Ketika gadis lain secara terang-terangan mencari perhatianku—yang selalu aku acuh 'kan—dia adalah gadis sebaliknya, mengajakku bicara pun tidak pernah sama sekali. Ketika dalam satu kelompok, dia akan berbicara sesuatu jika aku memulainya.

Dia seperti kabut tebal yang membawa imajinasiku tersesat ketika menyusuri perlahan-lahan. Tidak ada cahaya yang dapat aku pergunakan disini, kabutnya memiliki keistimewaan.

Bukan kali pertama dia disana, aku bahkan sudah tau bahwa itu tempat favorinya. Aku memperhatikannya lewat kaca ketika membaca buku, ia benar-benar serius, tak heran dengan peringkat pertama yang selalu ia sandang, aku selalu nomor dua dibawahya.

Mata kami bersiborok tiba-tiba, aku nyaris terkejut sebelum sadar bahwa perupustakaan ini memiliki kaca gelap. Kami terus bertatapan dengan hanya aku yang menyadarinya.

Aku tersenyum tipis.

indahnya dunia.

000

Rapat anggota OSIS sedikit banyak menguras emosiku, membuat aku malas sekali menunggu hujan reda seperti hari sebelumnya. Kali ini aku memutuskan untuk memakai payung merah yang tidak sekaliipun gadis itu gunakan.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu sepesial.

Aku melihat seorang gadis berjaket hitam didekat payungku, siapa dia? Dia menyentuh payungku, berniat mengambilnya sebelum secepat kilat aku meletakkan tanganku diatasnya, menegaskan bahwa payung ini milikku.

ia mendongakkan kepala, aku hampir terkejut namun cepat-cepat berekspresi seperti biasa.

"I-ini payungmu?" sial, aku merasa gugup. Meskipun lorong ini agak gelap, namun aku dapat melihat wajahnya mulai merona.

"Ya." Aku menjawab sekenanya. Grogi.

Dia menarik tangannya, menunjukan gelagat hendak pergi dari hadapanku.

"M-maaf ak-aku tidak bermaksud mencuri payungmu, aku permisi du—"

"Kita bisa bersama-sama sampai halte depan." Mencuri payung katanya? Ah, ia tidak tau aku sengaja menaruh disini untuknya.

"Apa?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Gengsi sekali kalau harus mengulang.

"Ayo."

Aku harap dia tidak dapat mendengar debaran jantungku, juga tidak melihat wajahku yang lebih datar dari biasanya. Suasana ini canggung sekali, tidak ada mau mengeluarkan suara.

Jarak ini terlalu dekat, bahkan beberapa kali kami harus saling menempel untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Diam-diam aku tersenyum tipis.

Ah, aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini.

Hujan, payung merah, dan gadis lugu yang aku sukai semenjak kelas satu.

000

Sejak kejadian dua minggu yang lalu, kami sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu. Kelas kami dibagi menjadi dua agar pembelajaran lebih kondusif, katanya. Ujuan nasional sudah didepan mata, intensitas les prifatku dirumah semakin ketat.

Jam dinding menunjukan pukul delapan malam, hujan tujun menghujam kaca jendela besar dikamarku.

Aku melirik ponsel diatas nakas, tiba-tiba aku ingat, aku sempat mengambil nomor ponselnya dari Ino—sepupuku yang duduk sebangku dengannya.

Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian, aku mulai menekan-nekan tombol, merangkai beberapa kata.

_Selamat malam Sakura  
_

_U.s  
_

Tiba-tiba ponselku lowbatt, aku mengumpat kasar sebelum melemparkannya sembarangan.

000

Aku harap aku akan segera melupakannya, rasanya lelah merindui sesorang dari masa silam. Seperti pernah melepas ikan kecil disungai, ia akan menyatu dengan aliran kemudian hilang sekejap pandang.

Sakura dan aku sepertinya mengambil perguruan tinggi yang berbeda. Aku disini mengambil fakultas kedokteran. Kami tidak pernah berjumpa, beberapa kali aku memiliki niat bertanya kepada Ino, namun ternyata keberanianku nol sebesar badan.

Dulu aku sempat bertekat memeberikannya bunga mawar ketika malam perpisahan. Malam itu aku mengenakan setelan jas hitam.

Namun sayang, hingga pesta usai kami sama sekali tidak bertemu pandang. Ketika aku tengah berjalan kearah area parkir, aku sempat melihat Sakura dijemput oleh supir keluarganya.

Aku tersenyum.

Meskipun tidak berjumpa, setidaknya aku diberi kesempatan melihat betapa cantiknya dia.

Kejadian itu memang sudah lama berlalu, terkadang aku masih saja mengandai-andai bagaimana kalau kami bertemu. Tiba-tiba dia ada disini, kemudian kejadian hujan waktu itu terulang sekali lagi.

Kebetulan hari ini hujan, membuatku terus mengulang memori tentang dia dan hujan. Aku membuka payung hitamku, hendak melewati hujan sebelum obsidianku menangkap sesuatu.

Aku tersenyum lebar. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan serius mengejarnya.

"Hujannya belum reda."

* * *

_Kita pernah melepas satu kisah ini keudara ketika hujan belum reda_

_Hujan, payung merah dan kenangan tanpa nama._

_Sekali lagi aku hadir dalam cerita yang belum 'kita'_

_Kali ini aku membawa payung hitam sebagai prolognya_

_\- Uchiha Sasuke-  
_

* * *

_-_END-

cuap-cuap coco :

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BII AKARI ALIAS EMBIIIIII WKWKWKWKW WKWKWK WKWKWK #Udah telat woy!

SEMOGA PANJANG UMUR DAN SEHAT SELALU :*

T0T) maap ya mbi ini telat pake banget huhu teman macam apa aku! macam apa!

maaf kalau ceritanya alalalalala kadarnya.

semoga bii suka. reader juga jangan lupa suka ya? *uhuk

sekedar info, cerita ini(dengan beberapa perbedaan) itu sebenernya saya buat atas permintaan koordinator buletin dikampus yang pingin saya ikut seleksi cerpen buat dimuat dikampus(nggak tau dimuat apa enggak soalnya baru kemarin). kemudian saya edit sana sini, dan jadilah fic gaje kado untuk bii akari. maaf ya bii kalo kesannya ini cerita multi fungsi. tapi aku tulus kok ngasihnya :* muahh

maaf kalau ada typo dan kurang-kurang-kurang-kurang lainnya.

untuk fic yang lain, sabar ya? aku baru uas dan ini lagi ngurus masalah kos yang digusur #dia curhat

akhir kata

TERIMAKASIH :*


End file.
